


The worst little crack fic in Texas.

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Influenced by My Immortal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not proud of what I've done here today but it was suggested I do a crack fic. Like My Immortal so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst little crack fic in Texas.

Kimi cum home late one day from being a Formula NASCAR driver. He go in his bedroom and see Sebastian sitting on bed with hard pee-pee. 

“Soob, why is your dork hard?” Kim asked, while staring at Sehb’s booty

“’Cause I think of ur wim wham. U make me hard Kimmy” 

“U make me hard to. Lez fuk.” 

Kimberly went to the bed, clothes falling off behind him as he landed on top of Sib. He took out a boddle of loobe. He took out his fingrs which were long like a penis belonging to anyone but Fernanando. Kimmhe hated Fernannerdo and his small sausage link. Kimmu ignored the searing hatred. He put the slick goop on his appendages and pushed the fist one into Seb’s hobbit hole. 

“Your fingers ar sew good. Like mini booners.” Sab roared. 

Kam smiled like a smiling person and inserted another finger into Sebx’s Legends of the Hidden Temple. He came harder than a car hits an underweight Grammy, 

“Sweb, you cummied too sooon!” Kommie screamed as he helicopter dicked. 

“I’m sorry. Here I’ll shuck you off.”

Sed then proceded to shuck the foreskin of Kaikkonen’s dick like it was korn. Fernannado came in and took pictures. Raikimi cries every night now. For the loss of his foreskin.


End file.
